Konoha Suna Players
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: Os personagens de Naruto na vida real, em um colégio chamado Konoha Suna, nesse colégio tem um time de basquete.eu peço um favor,msm quem nao gosta de basquete leia plz e deixem reviews casais principais: SHIKATEMA,kakakure,sasusaku achoo que sao só esses
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I- Até que pode ser interessante.

Depois de uma "dura" cheia de aulas Uzumaki Naruto foi pra sua casa almoçou, tomou banho e colocou um simples shorts ate o joelho e uma blusa manga regata. Naruto era um menino de 15 anos do 1º colegial, morava sozinho, pois havia perdido seus pais e estudava no Colégio Konoha Suna (huahuauah coloquei Suna pq os personagens de lá vão aparecer tb).Ele é um pouco desleixado na escola, mas tem vários amigos e um amor por uma menina chamada Haruno Sakura... Suspirou... Um de seus amigos era o menino pelo qual sua amada era apaixonada. Uchiha Sasuke , era um cara chato que havia entrado no time de basquete da escola há uma semana,achava este esporte muito chato... na verdade nunca tinha jogado, mas só o fato de Sasuke ser bom nele já era ruim, era calado e fechado. Suspirou novamente, se levantou e decidiu dar um passeio.

Depois de um tempo caminhando no parque sentiu uma bola pesada bater em sua cabeça.

-QUEM FOI O...-mas parou imediatamente quando viu quem era que havia vindo buscar a bola- Sa.. Sakura chan.

-Oiii Naruto!Machucou muita a bolada-falou num tom de desculpa.

-Ah, não foi nd nem senti-falou com um sorriso no rosto-Sakura apenas arqueou a sobrancelha –aqui esta a bo...- parou ao ver que a bola era de basquete.

Sakura achando estranho que Naruto estava olhando fixamente para a bola.

-Naruto... vc esta bem...-perguntou incerta.

-To ... claro é que ..- virou a cabeça para ela de novo – eu não sabia que vc gostava de basquete.

-Ah-disse ela sorrindo meio vermelha-estava treinando um pouco antes de ir me escrever no time de basquete da escola-vendo a cara confusa de Naruto continuou-Abriu novas vagas para o time de basquete masculino e feminino, então vou aproveitar a oportunidade...

-Ah – respondeu o garoto com um meio sorriso, se Sakura gostava do esporte não podia ser tão chato assim. Deu mais um sorriso.

-Ei Naruto- Falou Sakura com um grande sorriso parecendo ter uma grande idéia- Porque vc tb não entra pro time?- perguntou animada.

-na.. Eu?-perguntou abismado

-É! Vem cá!- disse o puxando pra dentro de uma quadra do parque. Levou ele até a linha de três pontos-Vamos arremessa!

-ah Sakura acho melhor não..-vendo a cara dela de desapontamento-td bem vai, mas só por que vc pediu.

Respirou fundo pegou a bola, olhou pra cesta, deu um pulo e arremessou a bola. A bola foi girando rodou no aro e entrou. Naruto arregalou os olhos.

-Eu.. eu acertei?

-Uaauu!acertou de primeira?-exclamou Sakura- viu eu disse, vc tem que entrar no time masculino!

-Vc acha que eu me sairia bem Sakura chan?

-Claro! Vem , vamos juntos afinal eu tb estou indo pra lá.- Sakura pegou sua mão e o puxou.

-Ah ta-sentiu sua pele ruborizar por causa do toque.

----------------------------------------------------

Na quadra de basquete do colégio.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Hei, Técnico!

Kakashi se virou para Shikamaru.

- Hum, que foi?

-Já acabaram as pessoas que iam se escrever?-perguntou Temari por Shikamaru.

-Não sei, mas como ainda não acabou o tempo para se inscrever no time vou ter que ficar aqui- falou com flou com cara de decepcionado, ao menos pelos olhos dava para entender isso.

-puts, vou ter que ficar com essa problemática mais tempo ainda?- mas parou de falar por ai, quando viu o olhar que Temari lhe lançara, suspirou- que problemático...

-Vc acha que eu quero ficar com vc mais tempo!-Temari respondeu em troca- vamos logo e pare de resmungar-saiu andando para dentro da sala que estava antes.

-Que problemática- disse indo atrás dela.

-Hu – Kakashi sempre achava engraçado estas cenas dos dois, apesar de não falar pra eles, porque tinha medo de levar um soco da Temari, mas até que formavam um casal bonito e mesmo que não adimitisem eles se amavam, mas os dois tinham um personalidade forte, principalmente Temari, e não iam admitir tão cedo.

- Oi, gostaríamos de nos escrever!-disse Sakura


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Kakashi se virou de vagar para os recém chegados- Ah Sakura, é vc, e –ele arregalou os olhos- NARUTO! Vc quer fazer basquete?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça olhando com cara de entediado para Kakashi.

-Ah, bem resmungou Kakashi tentando se recompor-bom , basquete feminino Haruno Sakura, e basquete masculino, Uzumaki Naruto- resmungava enquanto escrevia -Preencham estes formulários agora e assinem ai.

Após os dois assinarem, se sentaram no banco junto com os outros novatos. Quando deu a hora final para se escrever Kakashi se levantou se foi até a salinha que os capitães dos times se encontravam, chegando perto achou estranho não estar ouvindo nenhum barulho, quando abriu a porta devagar percebeu que os dois estavam olhando profundamente, cada qual com seu desejo sobre o outro.

-Gente- os dois se levantaram num pulo- desculpe atrapalha-prendeu o riso-o olhar de vcs –eles ruborizaram- mas o horário para já acabou e vcs tem que ver os novatos.

Dentro da quadra

O time masculino e feminino de basquete haviam acabado de entrar na quadra.

Masculino:

Neiji, Lee, Shino, Gaara e Kankuro e Sasuke.

Feminino:

Tenten, Ino, Hana, Kin(pra quem não sabe á a ninja da vila do som do exame chuunin).

Assim que Sasuke entrou seu olhar se encontrou com o de Naruto, estava incrédulo quem com juízo perfeito deixaria Naruto participar de um time?

-Naruto- falou Sasuke- se vc quer assistir o treino é pra ir para a arquibancada.

-eu não vim assistir o treino eu vou entrar para o time- respondeu com cara emburrada.

-que? Acho que não entendi direito-agora todos olhavam para Naruto, os de sua classe de boca aberta, pois o conheciam.

-EU VOU ENTRAR PRO TIME DE BASQUETE!-Gritou Naruto.

-Só se for pro feminino- repondeu Sasuke fazendo Naruto ficar vermelho de raiva e de vergonha, a quadra explodiu de risos.

-Nem pro feminino ele presta- respondeu Ino , mais risos..

-VCS VAO VERM EU VOU SER O MELHOR DAÍ VCS VAO COMER...!-Berrou Naruto mas foi interrompido por três pessoas que haviam acabado de chegar.

-Comer o que?-perguntou Kakashi para Naruto com a voz calma

Os times titulares se viraram para Shikamaru, Temari e Kakashi –Bom dia Técnico, capitão , capitã- falaram os tre abaixaram a cabeça em modo de comprimento. Naruto se espantou.

-Capitão? Capitã- falou Naruto o suficientemente alto para Kakashi ouvir.

Kakashi se virou para os novatos e deu um sorriso-pessoal conheção Shikamaru, o capitão do time masculino de basquete e a Temari, a capitã feminina de basquete.

-Esses são os novatos desse ano?- perguntou Temari com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Puts... que problemático- completou Shikamaru.

(Eu ia parar por aqui, mas já que vcs falaram que ta curto...)  
-QUE PROBLEMATICO OQUE?E NOS SOMOS SIM OS NOVATOS PQ ALGO CONT...- Berrou Naruto irritado, mas antes de acabar de falar já estava a 3 metros de distancia do banco dos novatos- QUEM O.?

-Fui eu porque?- Falou Temari com um olhar de quem ia o matar se ele fala-se algo- Pra começar se vc realmente quer entrar pro time de basquete tem que ter respeito com o capitão mesmo não sendo do seu time, respeito é a chave principal do esporte!-disse friamente olhando para Naruto, Shikamaru só olhava pra Temari- Mesmo que o Shika...maru- consertou o que ia falar- seja o capitão do time masculino eu posso fazer um comentário, e se vc se comportar muito mal diante de mim iremos ver quem tem mais poder, agora sente-se aqui e fique quieto!-finalizou.

Shikamaru deu um pequeno sorriso, enquando Naruto voltava de cabeça baixa e bem quietinho para o banco. Shikamaru já conhecia aquela garota faz tempo, eles haviam estudado juntos desde o primário e ela sempre fora assim, era uma mulher que merecia respeito, haviam acabado se tornando amigos de uma pequena discussão na 2ª série...

_**Flash Back **_

_Estava entediado, havia acabado de sair de uma das suas aulas, estava na 2ª série , a escola era, como ele sempre dizia, muito problemática, resolveu dar uma volta pela escola antes de ir pra casa._

_-há! Qual é Temari , vai dizer que vc não quer ficar com nenhum de nós?- ouviu uma voz perto de onde ele estava._

_-Por que eu ficaria com um idiota como vc?- uma voz feminina respondeu. Ele conhecia aquela voz, pensou enquanto ia na direção daquela voz._

_-do que nós chamou?- outra voz masculina apareceu._

_-De I-D-O-T-A! Por que?-Respondeu a menina devagar. Aquela voz era da Temari, não sabia porque, mas havia simpatizado com aquela menina, não que conversassem muito, mas até ai..._

_-Aé? Agora vai pagar-ouviu uns gritos de "sai de perto", começou a corre mais quando chegou ao lugar viu 5 menino em roda segurando Temari e um outro segurando a cabeça dela e se aproximando._

_Tateou o chão e pegou uma pedra, mirou na cabeça do menino que estava se aproximando e atirou- Hey- falou depois de os meninos terem se virado para ele por causa da pedra- Não se deve machucar uma mulher..._

_Temari arregalou os olhos para ele murmurando um " Shika...". Um dos garotos se aproximou dele –Quem vc pensa que é ein que apanhar é?-disse nem esperando resposta e dando um soco na direção de Shikamaru, este desviou e retribuiu com um chute, o menino caiu no chão. Ele olhou pra frente os meninos estavam todos olhando pra ele._

_-Peguem ele!- berrou o menino "chefe"correndo com seus amigos em direção ao Shika._

_-Puts... que problemático -murmurou antes de se posicionar para "atacar".Os dois que haviam chegado primeiro deram m soco um de cada lado Shikamaru deu passo pra frente e depois se virou pra dar um soco esquecendo-se que haviam mais dois vindo atrás dele.Deu um soco nos dois e quando virou viu dois meninos com as mãos fechadas a mais ou menos 7 cm de seu rosto, estavam parados, depois viu os dois serem jogados para os lado, percebeu que Temari os havia segurado.Estavam se encarando_

_-Não vai me agradecer não?- perguntou Shikamaru com sua cara de tédio._

_Temari suspirou- Obrigada-falou depois de um tempo-mas suponho que vc tb tem que me agradecer né? Afinal se não fosse eu vc teria levado dois belos socos na cara -disse ela sorrindo. Seu sorriso era lindo. Shikamaru não pode deixar de retribuir._

_-Puts problemática, obrigado-disse com seu sorriso tédio. Era bonito seu sorriso, Temari tinha que admitir , mas seu gênio não a deixava. Shikamaru estendeu a mão- Sei que isso é besteira mas... amigos certo?_

_Temari continuou com seu sorriso e apertou a mão de Shika(vo escrever o nome dele assim blz?) –Ta certo,amigos._

_Foi assim que começaram a se falar... depois na 5ª série começaram a treinar basquete ,e na 6ª já haviam entrado no time..._

_**Fim do flash back**_

-Ei Shikamaru?- uma voz conhecida o Tirou de seus pensamentos- Parece em outro mundo..- disse Temari - vem conferir o nome dos novatos comigo!

Suspirou,e deu de novo seu sorriso tédio. Temari quase se derreteu com aquele sorriso, ele a havia conquistado, embora não quissese admitir, com ele, desviou o olhar com um pequeno sorrisinho no rosto. Shika chegou ao lado de Temari e olhou a lista na mão dela , Naruto continuava quieto.

Time masculino: Kiba, Chouji, Dosu, Zaku, Naruto.

Time feminino:Hinata, Rin (só pra colocar alguém a mais), Sakura.

-Os nome da pessoa que eu falar , por favor se levante e faça uma fila lá –apontou a linha de três pontos:

Kiba-fez o que Shikamaru havia pedido

Chouji-fez o mesmo.

Dosu-fez o mesmo.

Zaku (esses dois são da vila do som)- fez o mesmo.

Naruto- olhou pra Temari. Esta quando viu que ele não se mexia fechou a mão que estava livre e a mostrou para Naruto, quando o garoto viu, saiu correndo para o lugar ordenado.

-as meninas façam o mesmo ta?—falou Temari-

Hinata- menina se levantou timidamente e foi ate o lugar atrás de Naruto- Rin – a garota foi alegremente para a fila- e Sakura- completou sorrindo, Sakura se levantou e se pos em ultimo lugar na fila- Bom agora quero ver como vcs estão nos passes, todos juntos enquanto acertamos as ultimas coisas, passem a bola um pro outro em zigue-zague agora! – eles se ageitaram e começaram o treino.

Shika e Temari andaram em direção a Kakashi.- Hey, Kakashi- começou Temari- quando se aproximaram- vc vai continuar sendo técnico da duas equipes?Já que a técnica do time feminino se despediu o ano passado , ou vão contratar outra?

- ah... a diretora já esta cuidando disso, provavelmente amanha já estará com outra pessoa aqui- disse Kakashi.

-E vc logo vai falar com el..-Temari começou , mas antes de terminar deu um pulo pra trás e puxou Shika junto, havia sido por pouco uma bola de basquete mal tocada havia acabado de passa na altura de suas cabeças por ele. Temari virou a cabeça e percebeu que avia sido Naruto o autor daquela jogada... suspirou – vamos ter problemas...- murmurou.

-Concordo... que problemático...

Oiiiiiiiiiii

Ficou bom o tamanho agora? Mal o primeiro ter sido tão pequeno é que sei lá ... pensei que tava grande...

OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! CLARO QUE PRECISO DE MAIS ! eu pensei qu não ia ter nenhum!

Postei rápido este pq já tava um terço pronto...nao se acustumen... como vc pediu eu vou fazer Sasu Saku, mas mal ai eu não vou poder mudar ShikaTema pois é o casal que eu mais gosto (como vc deve ter percebido pelo meu nick).

Vo vê se eu consigo postar rápido!

Valeu!

Bjs

Bye bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III- Jogada em dupla!

Depois de um tempo treinando passes, Temari decidiu dividir a quadra em duas para os meninos treinarem de um lado, e do outro as meninas, treinarem um pouco de arremesso porque o técnico havia dito que iria fazer um pequeno jogo pra ver como andavam as coisas (o técnico é Kakashi para quem não se lembra).Temari estava arremessando e ao mesmo tempo observando como eram as novatas e o estado do pessoal antigo assim como Shikamaru, os dois às vezes deixavam escapar um olhar ou outro, mas logo desviavam para ninguém perceber, só que esses olhares não passaram despercebidos pó Kakashi e algumas vezes o time oficial (os antigos).Shikamaru estava tendo mais problemas, pois estava com Naruto lá, então muitas vezes a bola escapava para outra parte do campo, mas os outros novatos até que estavam bons, muitas vezes conseguiam acertar a tabela, o que já era um começo... Temari havia acabado de ter uma idéia e foi comentar com Shika, que aceitou a idéia sem muitos problemas, só ficou falando que ia ser difícil explicar para o Naruto, mas dava para dar um jeito.

-Bom eu e o Shika...maru- estava cometendo muito esse erro de falar só Shika , o que estava afinal havendo com ela?-decidimos mostrar pra vcs- apontou pros novatos-e lembrar a vcs –apontou pros antigo- uma jogada em dupla- dizendo isso pegou a bola de basquete, se posicionou, Shika fez o msm, e começou tocando a bola, os dois iam em um passe perfeito... tos os jogadores antigos do time sempre achavam que eles não só faziam o par perfeito no basquete mas tb na vida real, muitas vezes bolaram planos só que ninguém tinha coragem de executar por causa do medo de levar uma da Temari...

quando chegaram perto do garrafão Shika arremessou de propósito na tabela, Temari , então, com um salto espetacular pegou o rebote deu um toque rápido para Shika ,este com outro salto espetacular deu uma enterrada( ele pode não ser tão alto no manga/anime, mas aqui alem de ser um pouco mais alto ele pula bastante! A e detalhe , so a Tema e o shika dão enterradas por enquanto)Os novatos estavam de boca aberta, principalmente Naruto, enquanto os outros so aplaudiam.

-Agora vamos trocar de posição e fazer uma estratégia diferente-disse Shika.

Shika tocou a bola para Temari e esta seguiu sozinha em direção a cesta pulou para tentar.. fazer uma bandejamas errou de propósito , shika pegou o rebote fingiu que ia arremessar, mas tocou para Temari e esta por sua vez deu uma bela enterrada.

Os aplausos do time foram mais fortes para Temari que sorriu ao perceber isso, Shikamaru virou a cabeça para seus companheiros de time com uma cara de " Qual é?", os msms só deram um sorriso ,maior, as meninas suspiraram e falaram ao msm tempo "Homens...", os novatos continuaram de boca aberta.

- Na jogada em dupla não precisa ser necessariamente uma enterrada no final, pois tem gente que não consegue... façam duas filas uma de menino outra de menina a trás do meio de campo, rápido!-ordenou Temari

Todos sem demora foram , sem reclamar, mais por medo da Temari do que por excitação ,de modo que ficaram assim:

SasukeSakura

GaaraIno

NarutoHinata

KankuroHana

NeijiTenten

ZakuKin

LeeRin

KibaChouji

ShinoDosu

-Ei!-Berrou Kiba- Porque nos somos os únicos que temos que ficar com homens!-perguntou se referindo a ele , Chouji ,Shino e Dosu.

-Porque sim! Algum problema com isso?-Temari ameaçou. Kiba balançou a cabeça e ficou olhando para baixo.

-Hehe-riu baixinho Shikamaru, a Temari nunca mudava... ei! De novo estava pensando naquela problemática?O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele?-Bom, comecem!

Primeiro foram Sasuke e Sakura, Sasuke como já praticava faz tempo jogou a bola com força uma das vezes e Sakura se desequilibrou um pouco, mas consegui acompanhar e dar uma bandeja no final. Gaara e Ino jogaram perfeitamente, além de já estarem acostumados um com o outro , os passes deles estava perfeitos , Quando Gaara se preparou para arremessar...

-Bom Dia!-Eles ouviram uma voz feminina do porão da quadra.

Temari apertou os olhos para ver que era-deve ser a nova técnica das meninas... Vem, vamos ver Shika..maru- Raios, será que não podia falar o nome Shikamaru sem parar no Shika, pegou no pulso de Shika e foi em direção a recém chegada antes que Kakashi falasse alguma besteira(ele já estava lá... rapidinho ele né?¬¬)-Gaara Ino, comecem de novo e dem continuidade aos outros, já voltamos-Berrou enquanto andava ainda segurando o pulso, que "sem querer" agora descera para a mão de Shikamaru. Assim que chegaram perto e falaram oi para a pessoa(huaauahuhua ainda não vo falara quem é ainda nesse capitulo eu falo só pra não ser malvada )Kakashi se virou para eles...

-Hei, podem soltar a mão um do outro, agora -falou com um sorriso malicioso por trás da mascara(malz não ter falado antes que ele usava mascara, só péssima pra descrever as coisas ¬¬)olhando para a mão de ambos. Temari e shika olharam para as próprias mãos se soltaram e pulara pelo menos 1 metro de distancia um do outro , completamente ruborizados...-bom , se já acabaram com os namorico- os dois(Shika e Tema) deram um passo em direção a Kakashi ,ainda extremamente corados, ao mesmo tempo, ao perceberem isso pararam corando mais se é que isso fosse possível XD-Bom, deixem que eu lhes apresentem, a Diretora foi mais rápida do que eu imaginei, e já conceguiu uma Técnica para as meninas- Temari ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para a mulher- Essa é Kurenai- a mesma baixou a cabeça cumprimentando , os dois retribuíram- Bom, Kurenai , essa é Temari capitã do time feminino, e este é Shikamaru,. Capitão do time masculino.

-Prazer em conhecê-la - disse Temari esticando a mão.

-Digo o msm - respondeu Kurenai sorrindo e esticando tb a mão.

-Seja edicado e comprimente a Kurenai direito Shika...maru- é serio aquilo já estava a deixando com raiva, disse dando um murro na cabeça de Shika.

-Itaiiiiiiii- gritou Shika pondo as mão na cabeça- ta bom mulher problemática, prazer em conhecê-la tb Kurenai- disse estendendo a mão, Kurenai a apertou com uma gota na testa, mas Shika logo soltou e a colocou atrás da cabeça de Temari.

-O que vc esta fazendo seu idio...-falou enquanto se virava pra trás, mas parou de falar no msm instante, Shika havia acabado de parar uma bola de basquete que ia em direção a sua cabeça- obrigado ...-falou soltando o ar, que avia prendido sem perceber.

-Não a de que- respondeu Shika com um pequeno sorriso pra ela , que o contribuiu, jogou a bola pra longe e olhou com... raiva para o time- QUEM FOI O RETARDADO E INRESPONSAVEL QUE JOGOU ESSA BOLA ASSIM!- estava gritando pq a bola ia acertar Temari?... isso não era normal,poucas vezes saia do serio , e agora saira por uma garota... muito problemático... o povo(o time de basquete) se encolheu...- Não precisam nem diser...NARUTO! 20 voltas na quadra agora!

-O QUE? FOI SEM QUERER EU NÃO TIVE CULPA QUE A BOLA BATEU NA TABELA!

-É sim sua culpa pois se da tabela consegui ir pra onde nos estávamos , quer dizer que vc jogou com muita fora!-gritou tentando se controlar- 30 voltas e se reclamar mais vai dar 50 voltas e 100 abdominais!-terminou, Naruto arregalou os olhos , e começou a correr- os outros podem descansar até o "jogo" começar...

Todos se sentaram no chão e gritaram "VALEU NARUTO!" com sorrisos nos rostos. Na décima volta Naruto já estava com a língua pra fora,o time estava conversando alegremente, se conhecendo e tudo mais, Temari estava falando com Kurenai e Kakashi chegou por trás de Shika e susurrou- ficou nervosinho porque a bola ia acertar sua amada é?-em voz risonha.

-Não... não... não eé nddd dis..disso-falou totalmente vermelho...

-Então, me fala... por que esta todo vermelho?-perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

-oras...-falou, será que estava realmente apaixonado pela Temari?... ele sabia a resposta só não queria admitir, duvidava que a garota sentisse o msm..

Alguns passos longe dali , Temari estava tendo uma conversa parecida com Kurenai:

-Entao... vc e o shikamaru tem algo um com o outro- pergunta Kurenai

-NÃO!-respondeu imediatamente ficando vermelhá-nos somos só amigos...,

-Desculpe, e que eu vi vcs de mãos dadas e o Kakashi com aquele sorriso, parece que vc gosta do Shikamaru-perguntou Kurenai divertida enquanto Temari ia ficando mais vermelha

-oras...- Aquele preguiçoso ... ele avia atraído a atenção dela...ela odiava admitir mas.. sim gostava dele .. ou deveria dizer amava... é este ultimo termo combinava mais com o que ela sentia... mas duvidava que o Shika sentisse o msm

-Eu acho que ele gosta de vc viu-falou Kurenai quase que lendo os pensamentos de Temari.

-Sério?-falou ela tímida

Mas antes que Kurenai respondesse ouviram a voz de Kakashi-Agora que Naruto acabou de dar as 30 voltas, vamos começar o jogo, por favor, shikamaru de um lado e Temari de outro-Temari e Shikamaru ficaram um de frente com o outro, um de cada lado da quadra, ambos extremamente corados-o jogo vai ser meninos contra meninas, e como as meninas têm quatro a menos, o Shikamaru não vai poder dar enterradas Tem dois minutos pra conversar com o time- os times se juntaram conversaram por 2 minutos- agora capitães apertem as mãos- Temari e Shikamaru olharam pra Kakashi e Kurenai um pouco corados , se olharam novamente e se aproximaram apertaram as mãos e se posicionaram, Kakashi sorriu e se aproximou com uma bola-Pronto!

-Sim –responderam os outros

-Já!- jogou a bola, os capitães saltaram, e Temari consegui saltar mais alto dando um toque que acabou sendo pego por Sakura...

oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Desculpem a demora, é que... Tinha provas...e alem do mais o site tava dando problema aqui...Vou tentar fazer o próximo mais rápido prometo.

**Rama chan**- pode deixar o Shikatema é o principal!

**Hinata Hyuuga xD****- **Vc acerto é a kurenai... mas vai demora um pouco para o Naruto mostra oque ele é capaz , mas ele ainda vai calar a boca de todos...

**Uzumaki Nandy****-**pode deixar que vai ser NaruHina, talvez o próximo capitulo já mostre os outros casais vou ver... depende de vcs

Bom pra quem não sabe oque é bandeja, é uma maneira de fazer cesta com uma mão dando empulso de baixo pra cima a bola decendo e caindo na cesta, é muito dificil errar... depois eu tento explicar melhor

Obrigado pelos Parte superior do formulário

Reviews empre são bons por isso mandem!

Se alguém tem alguma idéia pra por no próximo capitulo mandem pro meu que é so...

Já , né...

Parte inferior do formulário


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:_Naruto não me pertence exceto Shikamaru que é meu!!_**

Capitulo IV -Amor ou Rivalidade?

_...Que acabou sendo pego por Sakura_

A única coisa q Sakura conseguiu pensar foi em tocar a bola pra quem estava mais próximo q era Ino, sendo novata deu um toque muito fraco q foi parado facilmente por Sasuke:

-Baka - sussurrou Sasuke indo em direção a cesta- É com esse time q pretende chegar ao mundial Temari?- perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico olhando pra Temari q já estava correndo atrás de si e ao mesmo tempo ensinado Sakura.

-SAKURA sei q é novata, mas o toque de basquete tem que ser forte, e não liga para as provocações dos Bakas dos meninos, e VAI TENTAR RECUPERAR A BOLA!-gritou vendo q Sakura ainda estava parada-E sim Uchiha é com esse time q vai ralar treinando q eu pretendo chegar e ganhar o mundial!- respondeu seca e fria a provocação do Uchiha.

Sakura com o susto pelo grito de Temari, saiu correndo em direção a Sasuke, mas este sabiamente desviou de Sakura jogando a bola em volta do corpo para pegar com a mão esquerda, só q ficou surpreso ao ver que a bola não havia chego em sua outra mão, olhou para trás rapidamente e ficou mais surpreso ao ver que era uma das novatas, Hyuuga Hinata, quando roubou a bola tocou rapidamente para Ino q passou a correr em direção a cesta com Temari, Shika e Gaara em seu encalço.

-Boa Hinata! - gritou Temari, Hinata apenas deu um sorriso tímido.

_Que impressionante_ pensava Naruto olhando para a Hyuuga de boca aberta, uma novata, alem de ser bonita parecia ser habilidosa...

-Não fica de boca aberta otário, era pra você estar de olho nela!-falou um Sasuke nervoso correndo para defender a cesta.

_Kuso_ pensou Naruto correndo msm direção do Uchiha

Ino toca para Tenten q estava livre para arremessar, mas Neiji foi rápido e se posicionou tirando a chance q ela tinha de arremessar, a sua única opção foi passar de volta para Ino e esta já ia arremessar quando sentiu um peso sobre si a derrubando, ela se virou antes de cair e quando chegou ao chão pode ver que era Gaara quem a havia derrubado e pelo sorriso dele ela percebeu q havia sido de propósito, já que ele sabia q ela não era boa em lances livres. Só depois de um tempo percebeu o quanto estavam próximos, já conseguia sentir a respiração do ruivo a sua frente e seus lábios estavam quase se tocando quando ouviu um apito de juiz e um Kakashi correndo preocupado em sua direção.

-Ino-chan você esta bem?-perguntou arrancando Gaara de cima de Ino, este pareceu um pouco irritado pela interrupção, Ino só confirmou com a cabeça um pouco corada- Ufa, dois laces livres - disse apontando para Kurenai com dois dedos pra cima.

-Kuso!!!-disse Temari brava olhando para Gaara com uma cara ameaçadora-fez de propósito ne baka??!!!-disse em voz alta, seu irmão em resposta só sorriu o que deixou a Sabaku com mais raiva ainda- seu –já estava pronta para partir pra cima de seu irmão quando sentiu uma mão a segurando.

-Deixa quieto-disse uma voz um pouco sonolenta perto de seu ouvido lhe causando um arrepio-ele é do meu time, por tanto seu adversário, o q esperava q ele fizesse?-disse Shikamaru (não? Serio? XD comentário besta ignorem XD) Temari apenas corou e murmurou um "humpf" e tratou de ir para a linha do garrafão antes que ele percebesse o corado de seu rosto, Shikamaru apenas pensou"que problemática" e tb foi para o seu lugar no garrafão.

Ino tenta o seu primeiro arremesso e erra, nem relar na tabela relou.

Quando ela tenta o segundo, bate no aro...

-REBOTEEEEEE - gritam varias pessoas!

Só se viu duas pessoas pulando alto Shikamaru e Temari, felizmente para as meninas Temari havia pego mais impulso então aproveito q ia chegar na bola primeiro e estava perto da cesta, com força ,ainda no ar, "meteu" a bola na cesta realizando uma bela enterrada, ficou pendurada alguns segundos no aro para não se esborrachar no chão e depois pulou para o msm, recebendo vários aplauso das meninas.Os meninos olharam bravos para Shikamaru q so suspirou e murmurou "q problemático"(novidade).

-Bela enterrada Tema !!!!-falaram todas as meninas dando palmadinhas nas costas de Temari.

-Arigatou - falou sorrindo para elas, se virou para Shikamaru e os meninos e falou confiante - igualmente a primeira cesta, a ultima cesta e a vitória serão nossas!-todas as menina concordaram, os meninos só olharam bravos para elas...

Assim o jogo continuou, com os meninos e as meninas fazendo pontos, no final do primeiro tempo as meninas haviam aberto grande vantagem, mas no segundo graças a Shikamaru o time dos meninos ganhou animo e Naruto por incrível que pareça, surpreendeu a todos pegando 3 rebotes defensivos em 6, sem fazer falta assim faltando 10 segundos para acabar o jogo a diferença no placar esta de 1 ponto com as meninas na frente... nessa hora por descuido de Tenten,(malz pra quem gosta dela ... mas nem sabia em quem colocar a "culpa"...) Neiji roubou a bola berrou "transição" e jogou a bola para frente. Naruto que estava mais adiantado que todos, aproveitou e saiu correndo conseguindo pegar a bola saiu correndo em direção a cesta adversária.

Todos s meninos nessa hora, sem exceção, gritaram:"NARUTO, NÃO FAÇA BESTEIRA!" todas as meninas saíram em desparada para a area de defesa, Naruto deu um pequeno pulo um pouco depois da linha de lance livre e antes que Temari pudesse dar um toco(sim, ela já havia chego)ele soltou a bola, tudo ficou(para eles)em câmera lenta... a bola indo em direção a cesta, fiocou rodando no aro e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade caiu, todos os meninos gritaram de alegria!! Menos Sasuke.

-Yoshi DATTEBAYO!!!!!!-berrou Naruto-Sou o melhor!!!!!

-Convencido - murmurou Shikamaru com cara de " cara problemático esse naruto..."

-Ganhamos - comemoravam os meninos!(antes da hora).

-Ainda não acabou-disse Sasuke percebendo que Temari já havia pego a bola tocado para Ino que tocou de volta para Temari, esta saiu correndo em direção a cesta aproveitando estar sem marcação.

-Kuso- murmurou Shikamaru correndo atrás de Temari, logo a alcançando estendeu os braço tentando para-la.

Temari sabia que não havia mais tempo, só 4 segundos , não podia entrar em pânico agora , virou de lado e empurrou Shikamaru com o corpo continuou correndo, Shikamaru deu meia volta e correu denovo atrás dela...

3 segundos

Temari pula, já quase embaixo da cesta, Shikamaru pula junto, o resto do povo para de boca aberta olhando do relógio para os dois.

2...

Shikamaru estica o braço para impedir Temari, mas esta mais esperta, abaixa a cabeça passa por baixo de Shikamaru e da uma bela enterrada de costas!

1...

Naruto vê Kiba com a bola com a bola atrás da linha de fundo.

-PASSA!PASSA!PASSA!

Os meninos viram a cara e para o chão com as mãos e olhos fechados...

0... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii(apito do juiz XD)

-Fim de jogo disseram Kakashi, com cara triste e Kurenai com cara super feliz já correndo para a quadra,ao mesmo tempo.

-UFA...-murmurou Temari com cara de alivio.

Todas as meninas ate Kurenai saíram correndo em direção a Temari para abraça-la.

-YOSHIIII!!! Temari-chan você é a melhor!!-Disseram as meninas

-Já acabou??-perguntou Naruto olhando estático para o mesmo ponto que Kiba estava com a bola..-quale passa aqui!!! Da para fazer mais um ponto e ...-disse Naruto e já ia andando em direção a Kakashi, que estava guardando a bola, quando sentiu um tapinha na cabeça, virou para atrás e encontrou um Shikamaru com sono e com um meio sorriso.

- perdemos Naruto...- disse calmamente, a essa altura todos já estavam prestando atenção neles, principalmente Temari que estava olhando para o sorriso de Shikamaru encantada- temos que admitir... perdmos, sim , mas lutando e para seu primeiro jogo, tenho que adimtir que vc foi muito bem, vc quase fez a cesta da vitória, a culpa é da problemática - disse olhando para Temari com um sorriso bobo, Temari fechou a cara , só que não consegui conter um sorriso por muito tempo-que vc não foi nosso salvador... agora vamos para a fila...-disse se afastando e indo para atrás dos meninos que já estavam cumprimentando as meninas, Naruto somente o seguiu calado e entrou em sua frente.

Quando Sasuke comprimentou Sakura murmurou so para ela ouvir"espero que Temari não te escolha nunca como titular, a não ser que ela queira perder", Sakura em resposta apenas apertou forte a mão de Sasuke, que deu apenas um sorriso.Ino quando passou por Gaara apenas corou e corou mais ainda quando este demorou um pouco mais apertando sua mão,Temari estava so de olho, Neiji murmurou para Tenten" Não deixarei vc dar tantos arremessos na próxima (sim ela deu muitos arremessos)" Tenten apenas respondeu com um sorriso, Naruto quando foi comprimentar Hinata falou em alto e bom som:

-Né, Hinata-chan-ela corou por caisa do"chan"-você foi muito bem, tem certeza que é novata?-perguntou com seu sorrio gigante

-há...h..hai-guaguejou ainda mais corada

-hehehehe –riu um pouco ia falar mais alguma coisa quando Shikamaru o empurrou para frente.

-Parabéns Naruto-falou Temari o cumprimentando- foi bem melhor do que eu esperava-completou sorrindo.

-Arigatou Temari-chan-murmurou envergonhado.

Agora todos esperavam os dois últimos da fila:Shikamaru e Temari, que ao perceberem que todos os olhavam coraram um pouco mas mesmo assim estenderam as mãos um para o outro:

-parabéns problemática...fez um belo jogo. Quero dizer fizeram...-tentou concertar o que dissera ficando mais corado ainda.

-ehhhhh...oooo..brriiiiiigaaa.obriga..do-disse(encardo a Hinata) também corada,Temari- Você...vocês, er fizeram um bom jogo, mas como eu sempre digo, as mulheres são melhores e esta é uma das provas-disse já recuperando sua confiança, embora ainda estivesse um pouco corada- e não chore, ein... bebe chorão- disse com O sorriso, aquele sorriso que Shikamaru conhecia e amava de mais,um sorriso que conseguia arrancar outro do Nara mesmo contra a sua vontade.Os dois ficaram se encarando ainda com as mão juntas... o momento estava perfeito...mas tinha que ter alguém para atrapalhar, traze-los de volta a realidade.

-Agora podem soltem suas mãos e vão para o vestiário tomar banho esta fedendo-disse Kakashi sorrindo. Shikamaru e Temari soltaram imediatamente suas mãos e se juntaram com seus times para cumprimentarem os dois técnicos, o pessoal do time incluindo Kurenai(menos o Shika e a Tema)olhando para Kakashi como se fossem mata-lo.

Cada time foi para seu vestiário, e assim começaram os comentários sobre o jogo,e é claro, começaram a encher o saco de Temari e de Shikamaru...

**Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Gomen pela demora gente...é que estava sem nenhuma idéia... e duvido que vcs tenham sentido falta...**

**Eu não escrevi todo o jogo pq ... Sinceramente não tinha muitas idéias...gente eu copiei um pouco do manga Slam Dunk... mas sei la acho que ficou legal...**

**OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEW , E MANDEM MAIS PLZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Não vou fazer tantos jogos... pq me interesso mais pelos casais , e tb vou tentar fazer uma coisa mais romântica para os outros casais que não seja ShikaTema... quem sabe no próximo já saia um beijo... isso depende de vcs**

**Desculpem qualquer erro de ortografia ...**

**E acho que é só...**

**MANDEM REVIEWS!!! . **

**(se alguém tiver alguma duvida do que eu escrevi na fic, sobre o basquete mande por review)**

**Aproveitem... sugestões são sempre bem vindas**

**Bjsssssssssssssssssss**

**Já ne minna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: _Naruto não me pertence exceto Shikamaru que é meu!!_**

Capitulo V - Não posso estar apaixonada e ponto final!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH maldito Kakashi!- Gritava Ino enquanto saia do boxe do vestiário feminino. Todas as meninas, menos Temari, concordaram.

-Maldito por quê?- Perguntou Temari - porque atrapalhou seu beijo com o Gaara né?-finalizou com deboche. As meninas soltaram risinhos.

Ino só olhou de cara feia para Temari, e quando ia responder algumas meninas do time falaram que precisavam ir e deram tchau, acabou sobrando apenas Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari e Kurenai.

-Bom, retomando a conversa, as duas tem muito a explicar - disse Tenten apontando para Temari e para Ino.

-A Ino realmente tem, mas não sei do que tão falando sobre mim... - disse Temari inocentemente, antes de Ino, esta (a Ino) olhou para Temari de olhos arregalados:

-Eu tenho algo a explicar?Por quê?Sobre o que?- Perguntou Ino fazendo-se de desentendida, mas ela não queria comentar sobre o seu quase beijo com Gaara... Não estava certa sobre o que havia sentido...

-Sobre o quase beijo seu e do Gaara-san - falou Sakura entrando na conversa.

-É verdade Ino, o que foi alquilo?-perguntou Kurenai sentando-se ao lado de Ino.

-Não foi nada... -disse Ino corando - Foi apenas um acidente que... Que não deveria ter acontecido...

-Mas aconteceu – Temari falou com um pequeno sorriso malicioso – E vc não fez nada para impedir, mas...- der repente a expressão no rosto de Temari ficou seria – Ino responda com sinceridade, vc gosta do meu irmão?

Ino olhou para ela com a cara um pouco confusa – Eu não sei.. Eu sei que ele é seu irmão e que vc se preocupa com ele, mas me de um pouco de tempo pra pensar ok? Foi tudo tão rápido...

-Tudo bem - respondeu Temari abrindo um meio sorriso para Ino.

-Mas agora vamos falar de vc Temari, não pense que vaio escapar assim fácil – disse Tenten – a "ligação" entre vc e o Shikamaru esta ficando cada vez mais forte...

-Que ligação, ta loca?!- perguntou, mais gritou impedindo a menina de terminar a frase.

-Oras Temari é obvio, já faz mais ou menos um ano que vc e o Shikamaru tem corado ao toque um do outro e tem ficado mais próximos, se as meninas estivessem aqui elas diriam as mesmas coisas- disse Ino se referindo a Rin e Hana, que eram do time titular com elas.

-Oras... ele é só um baka- disse Temari tentado disfarçar o rosado que seu rosto havia adquirido.

-Um baka que vc ama né?- disse Hinata (O.O), todas olharam com os olhos arregalados para Hinata que apenas corou mas continuou encarando Temari.

-Eu... – as meninas voltaram a atenção para Temari – Quero dizer... nos somos apenas amigos, mais nada – falou olhando para as meninas com ar decidido.

As menina balançaram a cabeça pegaram as malas e foram em direção a porta:

-Essa que é a verdade, mas não quer que seja assim não é?-disse Kurenai olhando para Temari e abrindo a porta- Com a licença de vcs, eu tenho que ir, Kakashi me convidou para irmos tomar um café, nos vemos depois de amanha de tarde, ate mais- Ela saiu e fechou a porta.

-Parece que alguém se deu bem – disse Sakura com um sorriso malicioso, abrindo a porta- eu já vou, e vcs meninas?

-Podem ir vou ficar aqui mais um pouco, vejo vcs amanha - disse Temari deitando um no banco do vestiário.

-ah... ta bom... ate amanha Tema-chan- disseram as meninas estranhando um pouco o comportamento de Temari, ela saíram e fecharam a porta.

-Vcs a-acham que falamos de- de mais- perguntou Hinata timidamente enquanto iam em direção a saída do colégio.

-É pode ser.. mas é a verdade...- disse Sakura ...

------o--------o-----------------

Temari continuou deitada com uma toalha em ciam do rosto pensando no que as meninas haviam acabado de falar.

Podia ser verdade, mas ela não ia admitir... "não posso estar apaixonada...nao por um baka como o Shikamaru, mas se estiver, explicaria o por que de ela se sentir tão bem ao lado dele... de adorar quando ele sorri para mim e porque que eu fico corada quando ele fala proximo ao meu ouvido ou quando ele me toca... Meu deus... o que estava pensando" apertou o atoalha contra a cara... estava encrencada...

No vestiario dos meninos assim que saíram do jogo.

-Não acredito, oe, Shikamaru, vc não esta com raiva do Kakashi não - perguntou Naruto olhando para Shikamaru com um olhar incrédulo.

-Estar com raiva dele? Porque, quem deveria estar era o Gaara, vcs são muito problemáticos. - falou ele com a cara de tédio de sempre só que no pode evitar o corado em seu rosto. Gaara lhe lançou um olhar mortífero, mas Shikamaru nem deu bola.

-He, é verdade Gaara, vc quase beijou a Ino lá no campo , foi por causado Kakashi que não rolou nd – disse Sasuke copm um sorriso malicioso- mas vc tb não escapa Shikamaru, vc e a Temari tem ficado bem mais próximos a mais ou menos um ano...

-Que problemático, vc que vem coisas onde não existe nd.

-Concordo com o meu cunhadinho-disse olhando com um sorriso malicioso para Shikamaru quando percebeu o que Gaara tinha falado Shikamaru ficou estremamente cora e cobriu a cara com uma toalha- Entrem mim e a Yamanaka não aconteceu nd, ela só é um a amiga. Onde ta o Kakashi?

- Ele disse que tinha combinado de se encontrar com a Kurenai-sensei e que desta vez não queria se atrasar- disse Neiji dando de ombros.

-hum...-resmungou pegando a mala e indo em direção a porta – bom eu já vou e vcs? -Disse olhando para os amigos. Todos eles assentiram com a cabeça e se levantaram e foram em direção a porta com Gaara, só Shikamaru ficou deitado no banco, ainda com a toalha na cara.

-Depois eu vou podem ir, vejo vcs amanha.

Gaara deu de ombros sai e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Que problemático - murmurou. E quando percebeu que estava sozinho se levantou e foi se olhar no espelho, ainda estava corado por causa da fala de Gaara.Fechou os olhos apoiando as mãos na pia, ainda se lembrava do que havia acontecido há um ano atrás... Mesmo não tendo sido grade coisa... Aquilo fez com que ficassem mais próximos...

_**Flash Back **_

_Shikamaru tinha acabado de sair do vestiário masculino apos um treino de basquete, e acabou esbarrando com alguém:_

_-Itai, que problemático - murmurou se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudar a outra pessoa que havia caído- Desculpe, eu – mas parou de falar ao perceber quem havia derruba, não pode deixar de conter um sorriso._

_-Tinha que ser vc né Shikamaru? Perguntou Temari sorrindo e aceitandoa ajuda de Shikamaru segurando a mão do rapaz._

_Quando Shikamaru puxou a mão de Temari para levanta-la colocou muita força e ela acabou por cair em cima a força do impacto nenhum dos dois pode ter certeza mas pareceu que seus lábios tinham se tocado, e bem a posição que eles ficaram não era uma das mais decentes: Shikamaru estava deitado de costas para o chão com as mãos em volta das costas de Temari com as pernas da mesma por entre as de Shikamaru, as mãos de Temari estavam uma de cada lado da cabeça de Shikamaru. O dois estavam se olhando com os olhos um pouco arregalados ate que Temari quebrou o silencio meio desconcertada:_

_-Vc esta bem Shikamaru?_

_-hum , to, to sim.. – disse ele tentando dar um sorriso - e vc?_

_- to bem sim.- ficaram um tempo em silencio na mesma posição... ate que Temari notou que a respiração de Shikamaru estava um pouco ofegante, então se tocou que estava em cima do estomago dele, se levantou rápido e estendeu a mão para Shikamaru se levantar também- Desculpa – murmurou._

_-Tudo bem-disse sorrindo._

_-Bom, já ta tarde o treino demorou um pouco mais e eu tenho que ir para casa, então tchau- disse Temari dando um beijo na bochecha de Shika e quando estava quase saindo do colégio ouviu Shikamaru lhe chamar:_

_-Espera, já ta de noite eu te levo pra casa- disse quando ficou do lado dela._

_Temari arregalou um pouco os olhos mas respondeu: _

_-Não precisa Shikamaru, eu sei me cuidar sozinha,boa noite- disse se virando e continuando a andar._

_-Que problemático, eu vou te levar, não acho certo que mulheres fiquem andando pela rua sozinhas a noite- disse acompanhando Temari._

_-Mas minha casa é logo ali- Disse, mas na verdade não era tão perto assim._

_-Que problemático, eu sei que não é tão perto assim, e eu vou te acompanhar ate lá e ponto, não sejas mais problemática do que já é - disse passando a frente dela e indo em direção a casa dos Sabaku._

_-aff... faça como quiser - disse passando a andar do lado de Shikamaru._

_**Fim do Flash Back **_

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, pegou sua mala e começou a andar para fora do vestiário, quando estava chegando próximo a saída d colégio esbarrou e acabou caindo.

-Itai, que problemático - murmurou se levantando e estendendo a mão para ajudar a outra pessoa que havia caído- Desculpe, eu – mas parou de falar ao perceber quem havia derruba, não pode deixar de conter um sorriso e ficar um pouco corado.

-Tinha que ser vc né Shikamaru?-Gozou Temari tentando desfarçar o rosado de seu rosto e aceitando a ajuda de Shikamaru segurando a mão do rapaz.

Quando Shikamaru puxou a mão de Temari para levanta-la colocou muita força e ela acabou por cair em cima dele.Quando os dois perceberam em que posição que estava acabaram rindo.

-Isso me lembra um ano atrás... – disse Temari se levantando e ajudando Shikamaru a se levantar também. Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo, pensamentos passando rapidamente pela cabeça de ambos.- Hum.. bom tenho que ir tchau Shikamru – disse Temari rapidamente dando um beijo na bochecha de Shikamaru, e se virando andando rapidamente em direção a saída do colégio.

Temari não sabia porque estava fugindo só sabia que não iria contar nada a Shikamaru.. sim... agora ela admitia, avia se apaixonado por aquele baka, uma mão puxando seu braço a tirou de seus devaneios:

-Temari, eu...-era Shikamaru, tinha que falar agora, era o momento perfeito- eu...- raios era tão difícil assim dizer "eu te amo"?- eu ... aff que problemático- disse o garoto e sem mais nem menos puxou a garota para si enlaçando sua cintura e a beijou.

---------------------oooooooooooooooooo---------------------------

OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Por favor não me matemmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!

Eu não estava tendo nenhuma idéia e pensei em desistir da fic( duvido que vcs fossem ficar chateados mas...) mas daí eu tava olhando todas as reviews que eu recebi e resolvi fazer outro cap...

Ai esta!Desculpem pela demora, acho que eu vou continuar sim... Depende de vcs, comentem PLZ!!!!!!!

Obriga por todas as reviews e agora vou começar a responder por email msm

Bjssssssssssssss

byeee


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: _Naruto não me pertence exceto Shikamaru que é meu!!_**

Capitulo VI – Ainda Bem que te conheci.

Kakashi, pela primeira vez estava esperando sua convidada chegar para poderem sair, normalmente ele nem se importava muito em se atrasar, mas dessa vez era diferente, ele não queria se atrasar, mas não sabia por que. Uma voz doce o tirou de sues devaneios.

-Kakashi, te fiz esperar muito?- perguntou Kurenai.

-Não,acabei de chegar também- disse Kakashi sorrindo.Nesse momento Kurenai percebeu que ele estava sem mascara, e seu rosto era perfeito, assim como imaginava desde que o vira(naquela mesma manha XD).- Então , vamos? – perguntou Kakashi se curvando e apontando a mão para fora do portão.

-Claro- respondeu Kurenai passando por Kakashi, rindo da gentileza do homem. Kakashi foi em seu encalço. Depois de caminharem por um tempo Kurenai resolveu iniciar uma conversa- Faz tempo que você é o treinador de basquete aqui Kakashi?

-Faz... 9 anos, antes eu dava aula de educação física, mas quando conheci duas pessoas... mesmo elas sendo pequenas e vi que elas demonstravam certo interesse pelo basquete pedi a diretora para me deixa montar um time masculino e outro feminino...

-Quem foram essas duas pessoas?- perguntou Kurenai curiosa.

-hu... -Kakashi deu um sorriso, que só faltou fazer Kurenai babar- Shikamaru e Temari,eles são meu orgulho e meus melhores jogadores...hehe – ele deu uma pequena risada- a primeira vez que a diretora chamou alguém para cuidar do time das meninas eu briguei com a pessoa porque não queria me separar do time, mas no final acabei concordando...

-Shikamaru e Temari... esses dois parecem ser realmente bons... – disse Kurenai.

-Você nem sabe o quanto disse Kakashi olhando-a.

-errr - disse Kurenai meio desconcertada pelo olhar que Kakashi avia lhe lançado - os dois.. bem .. os dois gostam.. hum.. um do outro?- pergunta olhando para frente.

-Bem, é claro que eles dizem que não... mas, ta meio na cara que eles gostam muito um do outro... Arriscaria a dizer que eles se amam, a Temari é muito orgulhosa e o Shikamaru é preguiçoso, ela não ia admitir que gostava dele...-respondeu Kakashi sorrindo.

-Você acha que ela tem vergonha de falar para as meninas?- perguntou Kurenai desviando o olhar que estava sobre Kakashi"_O sorriso dele é tão lindo..."_.

-Acho que isso nem é um problema tão grande... acho que ela só não quer admitir para si mesma...mas eu sei que eles vão acabar juntos, afinal como eu disse muitas vezes eles formam um lindo casal, não acha?-perguntou olhando para Kurenai.

-É, eles realmente ficam muito bonitos juntos - disse Kurenai muito corada quando viu o sorriso de Kakashi.

-Mas... e você Kurenai, deve estar saindo com alguém, bonita do jeito que é...- perguntou Kakashi meio corado olhando para ela.

-Eu... er... Obrigada pelo elogio Kakashi-san - respondeu Kurenai corada.

-Só Kakashi, por favor.

-Ah... Ta, eu não to saindo com ninguém não, meu namorado terminou comigo porque pensou que eu ia trair ele aqui nesta cidade... Você sabe que me mudei pra cá, mas ele não podia ir junto e quando ele pediu para eu ficar lê... Sei lá não quis daí ele ficou bravo e terminou, o estranho é que eu não me importei muito, só chorei porque ele me xingou demais...

-Bem... só de o cara terminar com você já deve ser muito idiota, principalmente por uma coisa dessa.- falou Kakashi antes que pudesse se conter, mas afinal, estava certo, se ele tivesse a sorte que esse cara teve de namorar com Kurenai, ia tentar de tudo para ficar com ela ate o fim.

Kurenai riu um pouco, Kakashi era muito legal, bem mais legal que Asuma, seu antigo namorado, tinha que admitir... o que Asuma havia dito a ela tinha a afetado muito mais do que ela tinha falado a Kakashi... Não sabia se estava pronta para uma outra relação... Mas que diabo estava pensando! Tinha acabado de conhecer Kakashi e já estava pensando em namorar... Isso não fazia seu estilo... Kakashi estava mexendo com ela tanto assim? E em apenas um dia?

-Kurenai é aqui- disse Kakashi apontando para um restaurante.

-O.O – Kurenai arregalou os olhos- Kakashi.. você disse que era so um café...

-Ops... er - "droga .. como fui idiota de pensar que ela não ia reparar.. cafés e restaurantes são muito diferentes...droga... será que..."- Ah.. bem desculpe, você quer jantar então? Eu pago, por favor... Quero dizer a não ser que você tenha alguém te esperando em casa – disse dando um sorriso meio.. malando?

Kurenai riu com vontade.

-Tudo bem eu aceito o convite, não tenho **ninguém **em casa me esperando mesmo, e sou uma péssima cozinheira - falou Kurenai.

-Certo- disse abrindo um grande sorriso- Vamos então – completou estendendo o braço.

-Claro – disse Kurenai alargando seu sorriso e passando seu braço pelo de Kakashi.

----------------ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo----------------------

Quando as meninas chegaram no portão Sakura se despediu pois sua casa ficava no lado oposto,

-Sakura-chan não quer que nos a acompanhemos, já esta tarde e para esse lado que você vai é muito escuro - falou Hinata preocupada, as outras meninas concordaram.

- Não se preocupem! Ta tudo bem, nem é tão tarde assim, eu vou sozinha ta tudo bem!- respondeu Sakura, deu um beijo no rosto de cada uma se virou e começou a andar - Até a manhã gente!

As meninas continuaram seu caminho meu relutante, mas depois começaram a conversar sobre o incidente da Ino e do Gaara e acabaram se esquecendo de Sakura (que gente malvada XD)

Mesmo tendo dito aquilo para as meninas Sakura não estava tão certa de que era uma boa ir para casa sozinha, o caminho para lá não tinha muitas luzes, depois de um tempo quando virou a rua a próxima rua a única luz que tinha lá queimou (a do poste de luz) ela parou assustada e olhou para os lados, não que conseguisse ver muita coisa, ela começou a ouvir algumas vozes em alguma parte da rua, ela se virou para trás rapidamente,quando viu um vulto ela soltou um grito se virou e saiu correndo , ela consegui ouvir passos a seguindo rapidamente, de repente ela tropeçou e caiu, ela fechou os olhos quando percebeu os donos dos passos pararem ao lado dela, ouviu um risinhos antes de sentir mãos tocando seu corpo, e se virou tentando se soltar das mãos, mas os caras só a apertaram mais forte, Sakura começou a chorar quando os homens começaram a puxar sua camiseta para cima.

-SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-berrou , logo depois sentiu uma mão bater forte na sua cara.

-Fica quieta sua idiota!-gritou um dos homens.

Sakura começou a chorar desesperadamente, começou a sentir as mãos abrindo sua calça e tirando sua blusa.

-TIRE AS MAO DELA!- Berrou uma voz conhecida. – FIQUE LONGE D-E-L-A!

- Se não o que garoto? Vai chamar seu pai?vai?- zombou um dos homens.

Sakura só viu o menino largar algo que parecia uma mochila no chão e partir para cima dos dois caras.

-Se esconda Sakura! - disse o menino enquanto brigava com os dois homens.

Sakura ficou surpresa quando o menino falou seu nome , mas mesmo assim saiu rastejando( ela tava muito perturbada para levantar) para trás de uma lata de lixo que tinha na rua. Sakura esperou um tempo lá só ouvindo barulhos de socos chutes e xingamentos , quando tudo se acalmou ela se apertou mais contra a parede e fechou os olhas, só ouvindo passos vindo na sua direção, fechou com força os olhos quando percebeu alguém se agachar perto dela.

-Você esta bem Sakura?

Sakura abriu os olhos rápido e viu Sasuke a sua frente olhando-a com uma expressão preocupada, Sakura não falou nada só se jogou nos braços do Uchiha e chorou. Sasuke ficou um tempo sem reação, mas depois a abraçou de volta.

-Ta tudo bem agora Sakura... -disse o Uchiha dando palmadinhas carinhosas nas costas de Sakura - vem vou levar você para sua casa, é só me falar onde é- completou Sasuke indo com Sakura apoiada nele pegar sua mochila e a dela, Sakura conseguiu ver os dois homens desmaiados no chão.

Quando saíram daquela rua Sakura disse:

-Obrigado, Sasuke-kun... - Sasuke só sorriu em resposta e voltou a olhar para o caminho, " ainda bem que eu conheci você... Sasuke-kun..." pensou Sakura se alegrando um pouquinho.

-------------------------oooooooooooooooooooooooo--------------------

Hinata, Ino e Tenten estavam caminhando juntas em direção as suas casas, conversando e rindo ate que:

-HINATA-CHAN, INO-CHAN, TENTEN-CHAN!! YO!- berrou Naruto correndo para alcançar as meninas que já estavam no fim da rua.

-Naruto-Kun - murmurou Hinata baixinho, mas Tenten e Ino conseguiram ouvir e um sorriso malicioso já estava se formando em suas faces quando Naruto pulou em cima de Tenten fazendo-a cair.

-NARUTO SEU BAKA!!-berrou tenten- além de fazer um escandolo me derruba!

-Desculpa Tenten-chan – Falou Naruto coçando a cabeça sem graça.

-E desde quando você adicionou "-chan" ao nosso nome?- perguntou Ino olhando-o

-Er.. Bem... eu...-Disse Naruto tentando se explicar.

-Oras Ino-chan, ele so esta tentando ser gentil, ta tudo bem Naruto pode me chamar assim- disse Tenten sorindo.

-Eu também – disse Hinata sorrindo corada(novidade ¬¬).

-Aff.. se não pode vencer.. junte-se a eles... – Ino disse.

-Arigatou meninas! –berrou Naruto com um grande sorriso, fazendo Hinata corar e as outras meninas abrirem um meio sorriso.

-Oe Naruto, porque você faz tanto barulho?- perguntou a voz de Gaara aparecendo atrás de Naruto com Neiji ao seu lado.

- Gomen, Gaara..-disse Naruto

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –perguntou Ino mei corada, não queria encontrar com _ele _agora...

-Estamos indo para casa, se vc não lembra nossa casa é para esse lado também – respondeu Gaara tentando parecer normal, mas a verdade é que ele também não queria ter encontrado ela.. mas não sabia porque...

-Grosso! – disse Ino mostrando a língua para ele, que so a olhou "¬¬"(esse foi o olhar dele) –hum... Cadê o Sasuke e o Shikamaru? – perguntou Ino dando falta dos companheiros.

- A casa do Sasuke é para o outro lado e o Shikamaru disse que ia ficar no ginásio um pouco mais... – respondeu Neiji olhando para Tenten, que corou ao perceber isso.

-Hum... a Temari também ficou no ginásio.. será que... – Ino se virou maliciosamente para as meninas – Eles vão se encontrar sem querer?

As meninas sorriram igualmente.

-Que?? Minha irmã e aquele mongol?!- Gaara perguntou – A Temari não iria..gostar... de.. – mas ele não completou a frase pois acabou se lembrando de tudo que havia se passado...

-Demo.. Gaara você mesmo chamou o Shikamaru de "cunhadinho" no vestiário – falou Naruto estranhando a atitude do ruivo.

- Eu só estava brincando... droga!! TEMARI!! –berrou Gaara e começou a correr de volta ao colégio.

-Ah NÃO!! VOCÊ NÃO VAI ATRAPALHAR ELES!! VOLTA AQUI! –Berrou Ino e saiu correndo atrás deles, deixando todos os outros com gotas.

-Er... bem, vamos? – perguntou Neiji olhando devolta para o caminha.

-Será que é uma boa idéia deixar o Gaara e a Ino se encontrarem com o Shikamaru e a Temari?- perguntou Tente receosa.

-Bem agente nem sabe se a Temari encontrou o Shikamaru... er..bem..aff - ele sabia que era improvável eles não se encontrarem- eles sabem se virar ta?! – disse Neiji

- É verdade, Tenten-chan - disse Hinata timida( novidade¬¬)

-Yoshi! vamos indo então!! - Berrou Naruto.

-FALA BAIXO NARUTO!- disseram Tenten e Neiji ao mesmo tempo. Neiji olhou para ela rapido,Tententen olhou para Neiji, mas quando percebeu que ele também a estava olhando corou e virou o rosto.

-Er.. vamos- disse Tenten andando na frente do grupo. Os outros apenas a seguiram.

------------oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo---------------

OIIIIII GENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Desculpa pela demora!

É eu decidi continuar...o outro capitulo so falta escrever, pois já ta quase todo na minha cabeça

Gente valeu eu so voltei a escrever porque eu comecei a reler as reviews e isso me deu inspiração por isso mandem mais!!!

E se alguém tiver alguma idéia do que quer que aconteça na fic pode falar!!

Bjsssss

Ja ne mina!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence exceto Shikamaru que é meu

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto não me pertence exceto Shikamaru que é meu!!**_

Capitulo VII – Alguns acertos.

Temari se assustou nos primeiros segundos, mas acabou se envolvendo e enlaçando o pescoço de Shika com seus braços, como se o beijo entre eles fosse natural.

Shikamaru quando percebeu que era correspondido puxou Temari pela cintura pra mais perto, há tanto tempo ansiava por seus beijos e agora simplesmente não poderia desperdiçar a chance, o que iria falar depois não importava, queria era aproveitar esse momento, a mesma coisa passava pela cabeça de Temari, não podia desperdiçar essa chance.

Gaara corria o mais rápido possível. "Não posso aceitar, Temari... e se Shikamaru machucar seus sentimento? Não podia arriscar." Podia não admitir pra ninguém, mas se importava demais com a irmã.

-Gaara!! PARA! DEIXA OS DOIS SOZINHOS!- Berrou Ino correndo atrás dele.

Ignorando-a, Gaara virou a esquina e parou na frente do portão de olhos arregalados observado a imagem a sua frente: Shikamaru e Temari se beijando. Quando estava prestes a dar um grito para separá-los sentiu-se empurrado para o meio do mato fazendo-o cair de costas para o chão com alguém sobre ele. Ino havia pulado pra impedi-lo de gritar e agora estava sobre ele tampando sua boca com a mão para que ele não dissese nada.

Mas o estrago havia sido feito, o casal assustado com o barulho havia se separado.

-O que foi isso?-perguntou Temari olhando assustada para o portão, ainda com a mão no pescoço de Shika.

-Deve ter sido o vento derrubando alguma coisa-Respondeu Shika voltando a olhá-la.

-**Shika**, já estarealmente tarde, eu tenho que ir para casa- Por que estava fugindo? Tinha medo que Shika iria falar?Ela não era assim...

-Certo, eu te levo ate sua casa – disse ele um pouco corado, mas sorrindo e com esse sorriso, Temari não poderia dizer não.

-Mas você não-começou só para não perder o habito.

-Eu sei que não preciso, mas eu quero. – disse os dois se lembrando da ultima vez.

-Ta, problema seu. - Os dois sorriram e foram andando de mãos dadas para a casa de Temari, vez outra conversando.

Assim que não se podia ouvir a voz dos dois mais, Ino retirou sua mão da boca de Gaara.

-Viu?! Ele realmente a ama. Vc quase que estragou isso!!

- Como é que eu vou saber se ele não esta apenas brincando com ela?!- perguntou se sentando com Ino ainda em cima dele.

-Vc o conhece, sabe que ele nunca faria uma coisa dessas, principalmente com a Temari!Pelo que parece os dois estão juntos e vc não vai estragar tudo!- falou olhando para ele duramente.

Gaara a olhou, era verdade, bom e se Shikamaru a machucasse...

-Certo, mas se ele a machucar eu acabo com ele. – Ino sorriu com a "vitória" e ia se levantar se não fosse por um braço segurando sua cintura – Com uma condição.

Ino olhou para ele um pouco surpresa-Qual?- perguntou receosa.

-Simples... - Gaara deu um pequeno sorriso-Sai comigo para almoçar amanhã.

Ino arregalou os olhos. E agora o que iria dizer? Sentiu o braço de Gaara apertando mais sua cintura, e respondeu a única coisa que era plausível:

-Claro-com um pequeno sorriso.

-Certo então- disse Gaara se levantando com ela- Vamos indo eu te acompanho até sua casa. - finalizou.

-Ta-disse Ino um pouco corada seguindo Gaara pela rua.

Depois de uns 20 minutos caminhando chegaram em frente a casa da Ino.

- Depois da aula me espera na frente do portão ta?E não se preocupe, eu vou pagar-disse Gaara.

-Bom, eu é que não iria!- Disse Ino fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços.

-Bom, está entregue, ate amanhã. - Disse dando um selinho nela e virando-se para a direção de sua casa.

Ino arregalou os olhos e olhando para Gaara, colocou a mão nos lábios.

-Tchau!-disse sorrindo e entrando em casa.

...

-Cá estamos-disse Shikamaru parando em frente à porta dos Sabaku.

-Certo... Bom obrigada por me trazer aqui, mesmo não precisando-disse corando um pouco.

-Que saco, já disse que eu queria. -disse olhando-a- Tema, amanha vc vai fazer alguma coisa de tarde?

-Não... Por quê?- perguntou marotamente.

- Posso passar aqui pra gente sair pra comer alguma coisa?-perguntou corando um pouco.

-Certo, que horas?

-As três, pode ser?

-Claro, então, até amanhã na escola - disse se preparando pra entrar quando sentiu um braço enlaçando sua cintura virando-a fazendo ela ficar rente a Shikamaru.

-Até amanha problemática... E... – disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto antes de se aproximar cobrindo os lábios dela com os seus. Minuto depois se separou dela e murmurou - Boa noite. -Assim se virou e foi andando ate sua casa com um sorriso no rosto.

- Boa noite - murmurou Temari com a mão nos lábios encobrindo o sorriso que acabara se aparecer.

YO MINNA!!

COMO VÃO??

Desculpem-me a demora, e eu sei que o capitulo ta menor... Mas eu vou começar a fazer menores capítulos para poder postar mais rápido ta?

Beijosssssss


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto não me pertence exceto Shikamaru que é meu!!**_

Capitulo VIII – Datas alteradas e muito _**"mente"**_

Temari e Gaara andavam lado a lado indo para a escola. Tinham acabado de passar por uma banca de jornal que tinha perto de sua casa.

-Temari, a revista de basquete colegial não saiu ontem?-perguntou Gaara parando.

-Uh?.. aAh, é .. é verdade, espere só um minuto que eu vou compra-la – disse Temari indo em direção a banca, cumprimentando o jornaleiro, bem conhecido dos Sabaku.

-Yo, Temari-san, imagino que queira a revista de basquete certo? – Temari concordou com a cabeça, o jornaleiro foi pegar a revista enquanto ela separava o dinheiro – Seu time já esta pronto para a semana que vem Temari-san?- continuou o jornaleiro enquanto entregava a revista e recebia o dinheiro.

-Semana que vem? Porque semana que vem?- perguntou Temari assustada.

-Ahn... o campeonato regional mudou de data, começara na quarta-feira da semana que vem.. Não sabia?- perguntou o jornalero franzindo a testa.

-Mud.... seman...... vem... QUARTA-FEIRA!?!?!?!?- berrou Temari preocupadíssima.

-Sim.. está na capa da revista...

-Meu deus..... temos um problema... Obridado Kotetsu, até mais!!- Disse Temari correndo, em direção a escola e passando por Gaara pegou a mão dele arrastando-o atrás dela.

-Que é isso doida?- Perguntou ele exasperado, se livrando do aperto da irmão , mas indo atrás dela.

-Temos um problema, disse Temari jogando a revista para ele.

----------------------------

-Shikaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritou uma voz conhecida- Oh, bebê chorão come eu te amo – falou a mesma voz, tentando imitar a voz de Temari.

-Oh, Problemática, eu também te amo!- disse outra voz, feminina também, tentando imitar a voz de Shikamaru.

Ino e Tenten se abraçaram fingindo estar apaixonadas, enquanto Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke e Sakura riam.

Shika os olhava com uma enorme gota e com a testa completamente franzida.

-O que é isso agora? Ficaram insanos finalmente?-perguntou sarcasticamente.

-Eu vi vocês dois ontem Shikamaru!- respondeu Ino orgulhosamente.

-"Vocês" quem exatamente?- perguntou Shika tentando parecer inocente.

-Corta essa Shikamaru – disse Neji com um pequeno sorriso no rosto

- A Ino viu você e a Temari, se beijando ontem no colégio, após nós termos ido embora. - completou Tenten sorrindo abertamente.

-O que você estava fazendo no colégio de novo?- perguntou Shika, mas logo se arrependeu percebendo que não havia negado o fato dele e da Temari terem se beijado.

-AHÁ!- gritou Ino triunfante - Então vocês se beijaram mesmo! Finalmente!- finalizou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, quando Shikamaru concordou levemente com a cabeça corando.

-Aleluia! - Disse Tenten sorridentemente.

-Legal! - Disse Sakura entusiasmente.

-Kawai! – Disse Hinata timidamente.

-Demorou! – Disse Neji enfaticamente.

-Desencalhou! – Disse Sasuke sarcastimante.

-Ela beija bem? – Perguntou Naruto euforimacamente.

Todos olharam para Naruto descrentes, depois de alguns segundos, os mesmos, excluindo Shika, se olharam, e com um sorriso malicioso olharam para Shika, esperando uma resposta.

Shikamaru corou furiosamente.

- Eh...er... sim... bem demais.- Disse, olhando para os lados, _**problematicamente.**_

- "Bem demais" o que?- perguntou uma voz bem conhecida atrás dele.

--------------------

OIII GENTE!!

Como eu disse vou fazer capítulos menores pra postar mais rápido, sim eu vou postar mais rápido agora que estou de férias. ^^

Quanto "mente" não? Foi uma tentativa de deixar o Texto engraçado.... Não deu certo né?

Agora as coisas vão esquentar. O torneio é na semana seguinte. Será que o time está pronto?

Continuem mandando reviews, para me dar idéias, críticas e animação para continuar mais rápido.^^

Bjsssssssssssssssssss

_**BEYBYE**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto não me pertence exceto Shikamaru que é meu!!**_

Capitulo IX – Mudanças!

_- "Bem demais" o que?- perguntou uma voz bem conhecida atrás dele._

Temari estava ofegante e olhando com o cenho franzido para Shika.

-Er.... Eu... bem.. ................................- Shika estava completamente corado e suando frio, as risadinhas que vinham atrás dele não ajudavam nada

-Bem enquanto você articula uma frase para me responder coerentemente , eu tenho um recado importantíssimo. Garotas achem a Kin e a Hana e levem-nas a quadra imediatamente. Garotos achem o resto do time de vocês e estejam na quadra o mais rápido possível! Enquanto isso Shika e eu vamos procurar o Kakashi e a Kurenai.

- O que aconteceu Tema? – perguntou Shikamaru preocupado.

-Te conto no caminho – respondeu começando a puxá-lo pela mão, mas parando ao ver que os outros ainda estavam parados confusos.

-VAMOS SEU BANDO DE LERDOS! EU NÃO TO BRINCANDO!!!!- Berrou Temari virando novamente para ir à quadra arrastando Shika junto. Todos começaram a dispersar para procurar seus colegas, menos Gaara que seguiu a irmã e "cunhado".

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou novamente Shikamaru olhando preocupado para Temari.

- Lembra do campeonato que seria daqui a um mês? – Rebateu a Sabaku olhando com um meio sorriso para ele enquanto corria em direção a sala dos professores. O Nara acenou com a cabeça ainda com a testa franzida. – Bom... – Deu uma risadinha nervosa – Não vai ser mais o mês que vem. Decidiram mudar para a próxima semana, quarta-feira. – Completou batendo na porta dos professores.

Shikamaru estacionou no lugar de olhos e boca arregalados. Gaara somente sorriu da cara dele.

- Temari-chan? Posso ajudá-la? – Perguntou o professor de português, Iruka, abrindo a porta.

-Professor Irkua, Kakashi e a Kurenai estão ai?- Perguntou Temari com pressa.

- Kakashi está atrasado como sempre, mas a Kurenai está aqui sim. Aconteceu alguma coisa Temari-chan?- Acrescentou Iruka ao ver a cara de Shikamaru.

-Bem... é o campeonato de basquete, pode chamar a Kurenai por favor.

-Claro, so um minuto.- Iruka entrou novamente na sala dos professores, saindo pouco tempo depois com Kurenai ao seu lado.

-Temari-chan, Shikamaru, Gaara o que aconteceu? –Perguntou Kurenai olhando preocupada para Shikamaru.

-É o campeonato. Mudaram a data. Vai ser na semana que vem.

-Nossa! O que será que aconteceu? A Temari parecia realmente preocupada.- Disse Tenten enquanto ela e Hinata iam até a sala de Hana, que estava no segundo colegial.

- Não sei, ta - talvez nós tenhamos que intensificar os treinos. – Sugeriu Hinata.

-Pouco provável, a Temari adoraria isso e não ficaria preocupada... – Disse Tenten parando na frente de um grupo de alunos. – Hana? Podemos conversar?

Hana olhou para as duas franzindo a testa antes de pedir licença para suas amigas.

-Que aconteceu Tenten?

-Não sei, mas a Temari pediu pro time se encontrar na quadra. Ela parecia preocupada...

-Certo. – Disse Hana pegando a mochila. –Vejo vocês depois gente, digam ao professor que "o basquete me chama". – Os colegas dela disseram que avisariam e se despediram. Enquanto Hana, Tenten e Hinata andavam apressadas para a quadra Hana perguntou:

-Para a Temari ficar preocupada deve ser algo muito grave... Vocês não ...

-... mesmo idéia do que aconteceu? – perguntou Kin seguindo Ino, Sakura e Rin para fora de sua sala de terceiro ano.

- Não – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo. – E isso está me fazendo ficar preocupada. – completou Ino.

- Muito estranho – Kin pesou alto – O que...

-... será que é? – Perguntou Kiba pela centésima vez.

- Já disse que não sei! – Respondeu Sasuke irritado. Neiji, Lee, Shino, e Kankuro reviraram os olhos, já acostumados com a impaciência do Uchiha. Kiba, Chouji, Dosu, Zaku e Naruto arregalaram os olhos, mas ante que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa o Uchiha completou. – E vamos logo, quero saber sobre o que isso se trata.

Todos os seguiram em direção a quadra.

-Bom agora que todos já chegaram- menos o Kakashi- eu posso falar o que aconteceu. – Disse Temari na área do garrafão ao lado de Shikamaru e Kurenai olhando para os dois times sentados no chão. – O campeonato de basquete, ambos, masculino e feminino, que aconteceriam no mês que vem foram antecipados. – O choque se espalhou pelos rostos dos jogadores. – Vai ser quarta feira da semana que vem. – Os olhos já arregalados aumentaram ainda mais de tamanho.

-O QUE?! – A voz normalmente calma de Kakashi, saiu exaltada da porta da quadra assustando todo mundo.

-----------------------------------//------------------------------

OIIII GENTEEEEEEE!

Desculpe a demora!

Meu computador quebrou duas vezes esse mês... sorte que eu consegui recuperar meus arquivos^^

Eu acho que vou fazer um belo CORTE nos times no próximo capitulo. Quanto tem muitos personagens é difícil contar a história...

Mas só para esclarecer:

Primeiro ano do colegial:

Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Rin, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Neiji, Kiba, Chouji e Lee.

Segundo ano do colegial:

Kin, Shino, Dosu e Zaku.

Terceiro ano do colegial:

Hana e Kankuro.

Agradeço o apoio, a cobrança e a paciência de todos!

Vou tentar trazer o próximo mais rápido!

Bjsssssssss

Até mais^^


End file.
